


A Royal Obligation

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is a Mess, First Time, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, briefly, rightfully so. he is a nerd, that's a tag? lmaooo yall are so mean to him, the classic reach-around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: The future King of Faerghus services one of his needy citizens.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	A Royal Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme fill!](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=581596)
> 
> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Dimitri rubbed his eyes, trying to refocus his attention on the book he was reading. He was near dozing off, after a few hours of staring at texts in the library, but he felt as if he had so much to do. He was far from academically inept. However, Faerghus had prepared him more for a battlefield than a classroom, and he was struggling not to fall behind. His wristwatch read two in the morning when he finally felt ready to give out and give up.

_Perhaps I’ll rest my eyes a bit, then get back to it._

He adjusted the hair around his forehead, tucked his chin to his chest, and let his pained eyes slip shut. He was tired, both from training and from studying, but he wouldn’t let himself fall asleep. There was so much work to be done, so much to take care of...sleep hadn’t come easy to him since he’d come to the academy, since he’d hardly had a moment to rest. Really, he was surprised Dedue hadn’t come to find him and usher him off to bed. Perhaps even he had retired for the night. Really, the whole monastery was probably asleep...

Or so Dimitri thought.

At first, he thought the soft-spoken voice he had heard was the result of an overactive imagination and not enough sleep. But even when he lifted his head and opened his eyes, the voice persisted.

“Dimitri...”

He felt fully awake, then, listening to that voice say his name. It wasn’t too deep, but it was certainly masculine. Still, he couldn’t put a name to that voice. As silently as he could, he pushed his chair back from the table he was sitting at, looking around the room. The only lit candle was at his table, leaving the rest of the library dark. The voice probably wasn’t coming from the bottom floor, since they’d surely see the light...it seemed to be coming from above.

Again, that call of his name came: “Dimitri...” He’d heard his name being called from the shadows before, but never like that. He normally heard sadness, anger, bitterness. But that voice was sweet. It was rich with _something,_ an emotion Dimitri had yet to experience, as far as he knew.

He tiptoed over to the staircase, then began to ascend it. His heart was pounding in his chest. Over the light sounds of his footsteps and the thumping of his heart, he managed to hear another sound: the sound of wet flesh.

_Oh, Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?_

He could have easily turned around, ran back to his room as fast as possible so that the intruder wouldn’t see him. But as he climbed more stairs, the voice became clearer, and so did the actions of its wielder.

It was Ashe. And Ashe was definitely masturbating in the library.

Dimitri kept climbing, but he didn’t know what he was going to do when he reached the top. He could no longer leave, after learning what Ashe was doing...the thought of what he’d heard and what he didn’t do about it would plague him forever. But what _would_ he do? Attempt to watch Ashe from the shadows? Confront him and scold him?

_Join him?_

No sooner than that (filthy, _pleasant,_ debauched, _wonderful_ ) thought passed Dimitri’s mind, the floor creaked loudly beneath him.

_A creaky stair...just my luck._

The moaning stopped, and so did the slick sound of skin. Ashe had frozen up completely, it seemed. Both of them were still hidden in the shadows; although Dimitri was only two or three stairs from the top, he still couldn’t see Ashe clearly, and he himself was tucked away in the darkness of the top floor.

“H-hello? Is someone there?”

_What to do, what to do...?_ Dimitri fretted for a bit, his breaths heavy. His grip on the wooden railing was bound to either give him a splinter or snap the railing itself in half if he didn’t do something. “Yes,” Dimitri said, trying to sound confident in himself. “It is me.”

“Your Highness?”

Ashe had never sounded so small. Dimitri felt awful for walking in on him, awful for making him feel—Goddess, it was _Dimitri_ that had driven him to such behavior? Although Dimitri felt guilty, he couldn’t deny how...nice that sounded. For someone to want him so badly, to think so highly of him, that they would call out for him as they indulged themselves.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Goddess. G-Goddess, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry...”

Dimitri walked up the last few stairs, listening to the rustle of clothing as Ashe tried to get himself together in the dark. Dimitri fumbled around for a candle, pulled a match from his pocket, and lit it without thinking. Once the candle lit up the upper floor, Dimitri was able to finally see Ashe, a flushed mess spread out on the chaise. He’d gotten his pants back up around his waist, but his hand was glistening in the candlelight, making it obvious what he had been doing.

If the moaning hadn’t clued Dimitri in.

“A-Ashe, it is...very late,” Dimitri said. What sort of ruler was he, unable to address his subjects in something that was a little embarrassing? He had to power through, even though he wanted to run...or, perhaps do something else. “You ought to—you ought to be in bed.”

“I know I should, b-but I couldn’t sleep,” Ashe said. Was it that bad? His thoughts about Dimitri, did they plague him so? “Your Highness, I’m...I’m deeply sorry, but I must ask. Just...how much did you hear?”

“...Plenty,” Dimitri responded. “I know not the details of what you were doing, obviously, but i-if I am not mistaken, you were...thinking of me, were you not?”

“I wasn’t! I swear,” Ashe spluttered. “Th-the name just came out. I wasn’t thinking, I...I j-just said it. I promise.”

“Ashe, please. You don’t need to lie for my sake. I’m sorry if I caused you any unnecessary worries or troubles.”

At that, Ashe seemed almost offended in his confusion. “Your Highness? I don’t understand. What are you apologizing for?”

“If it is true that you were thinking about me, then it’s my fault, isn’t it?” Dimitri stepped closer to the chaise, despite his hesitance. “If I would bring you to do something like this, then I ought to take responsibility for my actions, whether they were intentional or not. If you would allow me to, of course.”

“No, y-you’ve got it all wrong. I swear, I wasn’t...thinking about you...th-the name just slipped out,” Ashe insisted. 

But his voice was betraying him, and so was the rest of his body. He was quivering, shifting around on the chaise. He couldn’t have made it any clearer how badly he wanted those pants off of him again, and Dimitri...Dimitri wanted to see him. He wanted to see Ashe without his pants, without his underwear, without anything. He wanted to see what he had done to make Ashe go so mad.

“It is the duty of a king to take care of his citizens,” Dimitri reminded softly. He got onto the chaise, straddling Ashe’s lower half. The height difference between them was so obvious, that way, but he...liked it. “I admit that I’m not well-trained in matters of the flesh, but I will do my best to help you.”

That was what Dimitri _said,_ but it wasn’t necessarily what he was thinking. No, he was thinking about the way his trousers were starting to feel a little tighter, and he was thinking of the sweet moans that Ashe had let him hear earlier...what other sounds could he coax out of that boy, he wondered? 

He was determined to find out.

“Your Highness,” Ashe repeated, that time with the tone of a warning. “You don't have to...”

_I want to,_ Dimitri thought, but couldn’t bring himself to say. Instead, he asked, “What were you doing before I came across you?”

“I-I can’t say it!”

Dimitri couldn’t help smiling. “It’s alright. I won’t tease you. I just want to know what you want me to do. Or to tell me what you were imagining.”

Dimitri had expected another denial, saying that he _wasn’t_ thinking about Dimitri, but Ashe seemed to finally be giving in. “I just...had my fingers inside while I was touching myself. T-trying to imagine that it was you, I guess.”

His fingers...? Dimitri wasn’t the type of man who would ramble on about the size of his manhood—he left that to Sylvain—but he knew that he was bigger than Ashe’s slim fingers. And, more interestingly, he knew that Ashe was surely tighter and warmer than his own hand. But he refused to make it about him. After all, doing that would mean acknowledging just how badly he wanted that pleasure, wanted Ashe, and that was too embarrassing to face. Instead, he would continue to tell Ashe (and himself) that what he was doing was a selfless act.

“You would want me, then, instead?”

“You don’t have to,” Ashe repeated.

Dimitri wouldn’t hear that any longer. Really, he thought his desperation to get started would have made Ashe realize just how badly he wanted it, but the boy must have been too worked up to notice it. That was fine by Dimitri. He was able to relax into the situation a little bit more, knowing that Ashe didn’t see just how much Dimitri wanted to fuck him. 

Dimitri pulled his own pants and briefs down to his thighs, just enough to expose his growing erection. Ashe seemed thrilled at the sight of it, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I hope this will do,” Dimitri said, trying to fill the empty air. “It would be awful of me to interrupt you, just to disappoint you...”

“N-no, this is fine. Sorry for staring, I didn’t think—it’s fine,” Ashe mumbled. 

“You ought to undress yourself a bit,” Dimitri suggested.

Of course, Ashe knew that he had to do that, but Dimitri figured a bit of prodding wouldn’t do any harm. Ashe made a point of looking elsewhere when he wriggled out of his bottoms again, exposing himself. He had used oil when he was touching himself, it seemed like; his cock was slick with it. Dimitri could only imagine what his hole might have looked like, after taking those fingers inside of it...

“How would you like to have me, Your Highness?”

Dimitri was sure Ashe hadn’t _meant_ for that to be so arousing, but it was. Dimitri felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t get inside of Ashe, soon. “I should be asking you that, right? What were you thinking of?”

“Nothing in particular,” Ashe said, too quickly. He was _definitely_ thinking of something in particular. “It might be comfortable if I...here, I’ll move.”

Ashe kicked his pants and boxers to the floor of the library, along with Dimitri’s, rolling onto his stomach. His upper half was draped across the arm of the chaise, and his lower half was pointed towards Dimitri. Dimitri had never really _looked_ at Ashe’s behind before, so much as _noticed_ it, but it looked different outside of the school uniform. It was...round, perky, almost. As much as he might have liked to, though, Dimitri couldn’t spend the whole night staring.

“I’m a little unsure of how to proceed,” Dimitri admitted. “Sh-should I...come in?”

“I don’t really know...I haven’t done this before.” Really? He hadn’t? Ashe did seem rather innocent during the everyday, but after catching him doing such things in the library, Dimitri had been starting to wonder if he was wrong. “I-I guess it’s fine. I was doing it for a while before you came up, so...”

And Dimitri hadn’t heard? That was rather embarrassing. At the very least, Dimitri didn’t have to wait any longer. Just looking at Ashe, he had already hardened to his full length. Many a time he had gripped his own member in his hand, but never before had he pressed it to the skin of someone else as he was doing then, never had he pushed inside of someone and heard them moan like that.

Ashe was awful at controlling his volume, Dimitri thought. It wasn’t impossible for them to be caught, especially when Ashe was crying out like he was. Dimitri hadn’t expected for him to be particularly quiet, after hearing his moans drifting down the staircase, but it was a lot different to hear it up close.

Yet, despite the possibility of being discovered, Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to tell Ashe to quiet down. Ashe was just so _pretty,_ with the freckles on his flushed face and the pitchy sway of his voice. Dimitri couldn’t bother to suppress any part of it, not when it was so lovely to witness. It was the perfect complement to the feeling of Ashe’s hole tightening around him, wet from his fingers but still tight.

“Goddess, yes, Y-Your Highness, that’s good,” Ashe said. He was looking behind him, but buried his face in his arms when he met Dimitri’s eye. Goodness, the boy had the nerve to be shy? Dimitri wanted to see his face again, but he couldn’t bear to ask.

Instead, he murmured, “Ashe, there’s no need to be so formal with me. If you insist upon calling for me, you ought to call me Dimitri.”

The suggestion was impossible to argue against, after Ashe had already said his name so openly before. So, to Dimitri’s delight, Ashe complied right away. At first, his voice was muffled, spoken into the armrest, but he eventually lifted his head again and let his voice fill the room. “Dimitri,” he sighed.

Ashe’s cock was hard between them, moving back and forth with the force of Dimitri’s thrusts. “Here. I’ll take care of this.” Ashe didn’t ask questions, just continuing to moan for Dimitri. For a moment, Dimitri slowed up, reaching around Ashe’s hips to take hold of his dick. Ashe hissed when he did, clenching around Dimitri. Dimitri began to stroke him; it was an awkward angle, quite different from the way he usually held himself, but he tried to emulate his private moments as best as he could. “Is this alright, Ashe?”

“Y-yes, Your—ah, D-Dimitri, it’s good,” Ashe said. It was cute, how he stumbled all over himself.

“Good,” Dimitri grunted. He felt a little more comfortable with going faster, after getting that approval from Ashe. It was hard to time his thrusts with the pumps of his hand, but he managed, satisfying himself while still drawing those sweet reactions out of Ashe.

In fact, Ashe was only getting louder. Did he _want_ to be caught? Dimitri should have told him to quiet down, he really should have, but when had he ever heard someone say his name like that? Lately, he’d only heard _Your Highness,_ _the Prince,_ or an imagined rendition of his given name that could only be described as malicious. But Ashe said it so sweetly...

“Please, Ashe,” Dimitri began, punctuating his sentence with a harsher thrust. Ashe didn’t mind being manhandled, it seemed. If anything, it looked like he enjoyed it. The whimper that he let out when Dimitri slammed into him was going to become addictive, Dimitri felt it. “Say my name again, won’t you? Just like before.”

And Ashe did. _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri,_ he said. Dimitri started fucking him harder, nearly pounding the poor boy into the chaise. Dimitri might have taken pity on him, had he been looking at what he was doing from the outside; but he was in the heat of the moment, and he wasn’t even pretending to think about being selfless anymore. Besides, Ashe must have liked it like that. The amount of pre-cum dribbling out of the head of Ashe’s cock was only getting bigger and bigger, leaving Dimitri’s hand slick. Dimitri was sure his technique—inside and out, so to speak—could have used some work, but Ashe was eating it up, grinding back against Dimitri’s cock and forward into his hand.

_I’m sorry, Ashe...I hope this is what you wanted..._

Dimitri used his free hand to hold Ashe steady, throwing caution to the wind and thrusting into Ashe as hard as he could. The waves of satisfaction that he got from it were intense, threatening to wipe his whole body out. He rode it out, relishing the weak-kneed sensation. Before, he had never understood what Sylvain was ranting about when it came to sex, but it suddenly made sense to him. Ashe had reeled him in, left him wondering what he’d even been _doing_ with himself before he found the pleasure of making love.

Ashe was still desperately trying to mewl Dimitri’s name, but his body was going slack, and his words were slurring. Dimitri couldn’t even stay quiet himself, groaning lowly. “Oh, _Ashe._ You’re...you’re _breath-taking,_ Ashe, just—you’re wonderful.”

Was that appropriate to say when speaking to a lover...? Dimitri couldn’t find any other words. He was losing himself. Being inside someone else, fucking them, was new to Dimitri, but the signs of an orgasm were not. He was feeling weak, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving. Pulling out of Ashe wasn’t an option for him; he wanted to give Ashe every bit of himself, if only for his own selfish desires.

One more cry of his name triggered Dimitri’s orgasm, forcing a drawn-out cry from his lips. Ashe desperately put his hand over Dimitri’s, urging him to continue stroking, and Dimitri didn’t stop. Although his hips came to a standstill, flush against Ashe’s backside, his hand was still moving a mile a minute. “Y-Your Highness, Dimitri, _Dimitri,_ please, please, please...”

Oh, he was insatiable. Was Dimitri strange to find it so attractive, how Ashe always seemed to want more? Was it strange for him to be so obsessed with watching his sweet classmate fall to pieces? As gently as he could, he urged Ashe to turn a bit so that he could watch his freckled face twist and contort. Dimitri felt warmth in his hand—Ashe was finishing on him, or for him, rather, his cum spilling over Dimitri’s fingers and dripping down to the chaise.

“What a mess you’ve made,” Dimitri said. He was only lightly scolding Ashe, but he took note of how Ashe grinded against his hand in response, anyway. For future endeavors. 

“S-sorry...I usually f-finish in my handkerchief if I’m not in my room...”

Dimitri was a bit out of breath, but he couldn’t let that statement go unchecked. “I-I’m sorry? You’ve done this outside of your room before?”

“N-no, Your Highness, you...you misunderstand,” Ashe squeaked. “I-I mean, if...if I’m...um...”

“At ease, Ashe. I can’t exactly judge you for something I’ve been complicit in, have I?” Dimitri felt the strangest urge to touch Ashe’s face, cup his cheek, but that might have been too intimate a gesture. He played it safe, squeezed Ashe’s hip. “But I wouldn’t recommend it in the future. You ought to be glad it was me who found you. Anyone else...”

“Trust me, I’m glad,” Ashe blurted out. It didn’t seem entirely intentional, so Dimitri opted to ignore it. “W-was it...good, Your Highness? You enjoyed that, right?”

How could he ask a question like that? Dimitri nearly felt numb after a climax like that. It was pretty obvious, in his opinion. Then again, Ashe seemed to be a bit spaced out, anyway. “It was great, Ashe. I couldn’t have asked for more. Really.” 

Ashe shifted a bit, and Dimitri’s breath hitched. He was still a little sensitive. He might have been able to go again, but when he wasn’t in the middle of it, he was suddenly more aware of his surroundings; they definitely were going to get caught if they stayed. “Oh! Sorry. I guess you should, um...”

“Right. It’s getting late,” Dimitri said. He pulled out of Ashe—perhaps too fast, based off of Ashe’s jumpy reactions—and started to fix his pants. He felt a little cheap, leaving so quickly, but Ashe was tidying up just the same. “Ashe, I know I said I wouldn’t judge you, but...be careful, alright? I wouldn’t want you to get caught and expelled.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

_Don’t sound so sad._ Dimitri hated talking down to Ashe like that, but he was doing something rather risky. “I suppose I...” Dimitri didn’t know what he was saying. But he did know how badly he wanted to say it... “I could offer you some respite, if you ever need it. Just come and find me, and I’ll do my best to help you.”

What exactly was Dimitri offering? Whatever Ashe interpreted it as, he guessed. He knew what he wanted, but it’d be hard to say that aloud. Thankfully, Ashe seemed to pick up on it, if the blush reappearing on his face was any indication. “Really, Your Highness? You’re not pulling my leg, are you? That’d be kinda cruel, y’know.”

“I said that not in jest, but with every ounce of honesty in my heart, Ashe. After all...it’s the duty of the King to take care of his citizens, right?”


End file.
